At least for now
by Wonderwomenxo
Summary: A one shot, with two chapters. Perhaps 3. LOL. Martha Jones. Torchwood and a UNIT beret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Props to RTD.

I would however like a red beret

Martha couldnt help but smile at Jack's request for a red beret for Ianto. The welshman had explained their relationship to her, Innovative he said bordering on the avant garde. How diplomatic Martha thought, she saw the way they looked at each other stolen glances every so often the smiles the two exchanged. Most of all Martha remebered how much Jack had spoken about Ianto, more than any other member of the team, Ianto jones the teaboy how romantic Martha had thought and he was just as Handsome as Jack had described. His welsh accent was sweet like honey. She had loved working with Torchwood if only for a small period of time but being there had reminded her of the Doctor and as much as she hated to admit it she missed that smiling idouit. The goofy grin, the floppy hair and the trainers. However nearly losing her family had made her realise that was the important thing in life and she was never going to replace Rose however much she tried.

She pulled open her laptop and opened her emails, clicking on the column write new.

To: Captain Jack Harkness.

From: Martha Jones.

Subject: Red beret.

Jack,

Thank you for having me. I'm sorry my stay was so short but things to do back in London I hope you understand. How is everyone? Keep an eye on Owen, I havent seen anything like it before and I dont know whats likely to happen. I dont even think our friend the doctor would be able to understand. I'm sending a present your way first class so maybe it's there as you read this.

See you soon, thats a promise.

Doctor Martha Jones

UNIT

P.S. Do you ever miss him?

Martha once again found herself smiling at the moment's of the day.

_"Martha, good to see you! how was cardiff?" It wasnt a question about her trip this much she knew it was reffering to the mission she was not so stupid as to think that her superior actually cared about her private life. Besides if they wanted too UNIT could find out whatever they wanted to about Martha Jones from her favourite colour to her first pet. "it was fine sir, i left my report on your desk" He nodded his head and began to walk away. "Sir, I was just wondering if i could get one of those caps?" He looked at her confused. "what on earth for, these are for soldiers miss jones, you are a medical advisor and therefore do not require one" Oh well, she had asked at least. She had given him the chance to refuse which he had but that didnt mean she was going to stop. Martha waited till the superior had turned the corner and she pulled a key out of her boots it wasnt exactly the worlds last great robbery but she thought it was cute and she knew that Jack at least would appreciate it. She hid in the closet for a moment before searching for the elusive red caps which just happened to be on the top shelf sighing she reached upwards pulled a hat down and stuffed it in her bag before casually walking out of the supply closet._

_Before leaving that night she wrapped it in brown paper and attached a note._

Jack,

Use it wisely.

Martha sat on her couch a glass of red wine in her hand, imaging the look of excitement on Jack's face when he recieved the parcel. Suddenly her door bell rang and she jumped up expecting to find the pizza delivery boy but pleasently suprised to see her boyfriend whom she kissed square on the lips. For know Martha Jones decided she would settle for normal and not at all boring. **For now at least!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I feel so bad that I haven't updated any of my stories in sooo long i forgot to be honest. I get caught up in reading other people's and then forget people are actually reading mine, possibly because i dont think there any good. So here it is, the second part. I decided that i'm going to do 2 more chapters to this 'one-shot' one is going to centre on the relationship of Tosh/Owen which will be the next chapter. The second will focus on Gwen/ Rhys and maybe hints of Gwen/Jack although this will be more implied on Gwen's part. Yeah tell me what you think. I have ideas for the Tosh/Owen chap but the Gwen/Rhys may take a while. I apoligize in advance. I may even do another martha part, i'm not sure. I loved doctor who and cant wait for Martha to come back, something i never thought i'd say which is why i feel like writing a chapter for her. I hope i don't leave you waiting as long for the next part, although no promises!

* * *

The first cup of coffee in the morning always tasted the best he had decided. Especially when it was made by your lover after a night of passionate sex his naked torso more enjoyable when he reached up for the cups. It could also be something to do with the fact it was drunk in bed with just a sheet between you and well.. umhum.

"Good morning sir" Ianto said he was now immaculetly dressed in a crisp clean suit, Jack wondered for a second where he was hiding them and a moment later decided he did not need to know.

"I'm thinking of introducing casual friday" Jack said thoughtfully and Ianto turned around puzzled at the Captains words. "Its such a shame that you hide that body under clothes" Ianto laughed

"I think that would be naked fridays sir, and I somehow dont think Owen would approve" Jack nodded his head in agreement with Iantos statement "speaking of which you have about ten minutes before the team arrive sir"

Jack grumbled to himself and grabbed his trademark blue shirt and braces from off the floor. "Spoilsport"

Ianto sighed and began tidying away the remnants of the previous night, pizza boxes that had lain forgotten as they had made there way to the bedroom kissing somewhat passionetly. He placed them in a black carrier bag and threw them in the bin.

"Morning Tosh" Ianto said loudly making sure Jack could hear him, Tosh had already been subjected to Jack's bare arse once this week. The look on her face had been priceless Jack had simply laughed about it.

"The postmans here" Tosh said to Ianto who looked at her bemused, Torchwood didnt get post how bizzare, they couldnt get post they were a secret organization so post arriving every morning would somewhat spoil that illusion.

Ianto shook his head at the thought muttering a number of things under his breath, about how this was probably Owen and his subscription to playboy or a postcard from Gwen on her honeymoon. Toshiko only heard a few of these words and laughed to herself.

Ianto signed for the parcels and walked into Jack's office as they were adressed to him.

"Twice in one morning, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Jack said with a small smile as Ianto walked into his office and placed the parcel on his desk, he had a feeling he knew who the parcel was from the writing was somewhat distinctive and he also knew what was inside but he wasnt going to let Jack know that instead he stood obdiently waiting for Jack to open it.

Jack noticed the small smile on Iantos face and looked at the parcel on his desk he lifted it up and removed the string which had held the parcel together and a red cap fell into his chair along with a note, he looked over at Ianto who was keeping his perfect pokerface still in tact.

"Is everyone here? Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

"Owen just arrived"

He had passed Gwen on his way up to the office and he had just seen Owen making his way to the medical bay through the corner of his eye. Jack simply said nothing instead he walked past Ianto and simply shouted the words. "Conference room"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, this simply involved them putting their cup's of coffees down (Ianto brewed them before everyone arrived), and made their way to the conference room none sure what the Captain could want Toshiko had checked the rift activity before she left and twice when she arrived and there had been no significant changes for once there was nothing to report.

"I'm sending you home"

Jack said simply as soon as they entered the room, barely giving them time to sit down.

"but--"

Jack raised a hand to stop this sentance.

"what about--"

A different voice was speaking, again he simply raised his hand. Tosh and Gwen who had been the ones protesting looked at Owen expecting him to say something but he simply smiled to himself, no doubt imagining what he could do. Although he looked a little disheartened when he realised that drinking and sex his two favourite pastimes were no longer an option.

"Look, I just told you to go home why are you arguing with me. The hub will still be here tommorow I promise, if anything happen's i'll call you. Now go before i change my mind"

Everyone left the conference room, Ianto made his way to the door when Jack stopped him.

"Not you"

He said taking the red cap from his pocket and placing it on his young lovers head so it rested perfectly. He then stood back to admire his handiwork.

Ianto adjusted the cap on his head and stepped forward as the Captain seemed to be smiling at him but taking no action so for once he would be the first to take action.

He tilted his head and Jack did the same soon their lips were together and there tounges were together exploring every corner of the others mouth. Ianto broke the kiss a little sooner than Jack would have liked.

"was that to your approval sir?" Ianto questioned, and Jack had an idea this may be the start of some interesting roleplay he had known the cap from Martha was a good idea.

Jack nodded his head and this time pulled Ianto into a kiss pushing him back onto the cold surface of the table. Ianto smiled as he deepend the kiss, he hoped that the meaning in his kiss would display the love he didnt want to express, the love he couldn't express. **For now at least!**


End file.
